


Restless

by Stutterring



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, How do tags work man, I'm pretty sure, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stutterring/pseuds/Stutterring
Summary: Suddenly, he felt something wet hit his chest. Hakuryuu’s face was hard to make out when his own eyes were blurred by pleasure, but it was clear after a moment that he’d started crying. He almost wanted to laugh at the fact.---Or; Hakuryuu's kinda pent up, Alibaba's just as eager, so they let off some steam.
Relationships: Ren Hakuryuu/Alibaba Saluja
Kudos: 17





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally was a piece for kinktober in 2020 with the theme body worship but honestly I'm still new to figuring out how to write kinks and whatever so I never completed it till now. Hopefully it's edited enough, also I listened to "Locket" by Crumb while finishing this if it means anything.

Hakuryuu hardly got to spend alone time with Alibaba. Not only were they the leaders of their respected countries, but wherever Alibaba was, Aladdin and Morgiana were often close behind. It wasn’t that Hakuryuu didn’t like them, in fact, he loved having friends for the first time, but it still was a bother when all he wanted to do was spend hours appreciating his lover. They didn’t get to see each other often anyway, Morgiana and Aladdin knew that.

But this afternoon, Aladdin and Morgiana seemed to be gone and even more surprising, Alibaba was already in their room, finished with his daily duties and training. Hakuryuu had just finished his own training when he spotted the familiar blond head of hair and joined him in the bed. The sun had just barely begun to set and he was feeling pent up. Hopefully no one would disturb them until dinner.

Hakuryuu gave Alibaba a kiss on the cheek and the other smiled but made a lazy attempt to push him away.

“You’re sweaty,” he complained.

“M’ sorry…” Hakuryuu said half-heartedly and leaned back in for another kiss. Hopefully more successful this time.

“No you’re not,” there was a breathy laugh that left him, followed with a roll of his amber eyes, but this time Alibaba didn’t push Hakuryuu away. Instead, he turned his head so the other boy would kiss his lips rather than his cheek.

Hakuryuu took it as a sign that both of them were on the same page and he eagerly kissed at Alibaba’s lips, shifting his weight to be on top of him. They both weren’t the best at kissing, often being too sloppy and uncoordinated, but just sometimes they could make it feel _right_ and this was one of those times. Alibaba made a small noise and held onto Hakuryuu’s shoulders, pushing their bodies closer together.

Hakuryuu broke away for a moment to look at Alibaba with bright blue eyes. They sparkled with adoration. “I wanna touch you.”

“Then do it,” Alibaba rolled his eyes as if Hakuryuu didn’t need to ask permission to do something like that. He then met the other’s gaze, a very obvious look of want on his face. Hakuryuu always marveled at the fact that Alibaba was so clear with his desires and emotions. Even if he couldn’t always understand them, the signs were there and the two had gotten better at communicating in the recent years anyway. Nothing like when they were teens, full of unresolved feelings and angst.

That permission was all he needed and suddenly, Hakuryuu was all over Alibaba. He got the other’s shirt off and touched his sides. Alibaba sucked in a breath of anticipation as Hakuryuu’s hands traveled higher and higher. It felt like Alibaba’s skin was on fire with how hot it was and Hakuryuu leaned down to kiss at his collar bone as if that would cool him down. One of his hands brushed over a nipple before pinching it lightly.

“You’re so pretty,” Hakuryuu said against his skin. “I could say nothing compares.”

In all honesty, Alibaba wasn’t the best at receiving praise. At least, from Hakuryuu specifically. He always loved it when he was told how skilled he was with Amon when he defeated monsters or how his thinking skills solved some of the most impossible problems or even how he was just so kind to the unassuming passerby. Getting his ego stroked was one of his favorite things. But there was just something with how Hakuryuu worded things that got him all hot and bothered. He always felt weak to Hakuryuu’s words and he knew the other reveled in the feeling of getting under Alibaba’s skin. It felt like a sort of challenge to him, like he shouldn’t give in to Hakuryuu’s sweet talk so easily. That was near impossible, though, both of them knew it.

Hakuryuu also liked to take things slow and draw them out. Alibaba did not. 

The longer Hakuryuu traced circles on his stomach with one hand and played with a nipple in the other, casually kissing and sucking at his skin, the more Alibaba squirmed. He was getting really impatient. His hips lifted from the bed and he grinded against Hakuryuu to hopefully get the message across. Even just that felt good though and he couldn’t help the little whimper that slipped past his lips.

“You are _so_ impatient,” Hakuryuu frowned and Alibaba could feel it. “I’m never allowed to appreciate you.”

“Yes you are! I let you just now, and other times before,” Alibaba protested and pushed his hips against Hakuryuu again, clearly frustrated. “...so touch me already!”

“I am.”

“ _You know what I mean!_ ”

Luckily, Hakuryuu didn’t feel like being a total shit today and kept his sly mouth shut. He grazed his hand over Alibaba’s stomach and hips again, now traveling downwards. When he reached Alibaba’s pants, he pulled them down until the other’s cock was exposed. Alibaba was already half hard, it didn’t take much to make him excited. Hakuryuu stoked just a few times and Alibaba became fully hard. He almost chuckled at the eagerness but didn’t in favor of savoring the mood.

“You’re so attractive,” Hakuryuu breathed. He always marveled at Alibaba’s body and appearance, complimenting him several times whenever they got intimate and when Alibaba would point that he was repeating himself, Hakuryuu would shut up and blush furiously. It was cute.

Alibaba’s hips rose again, seeking more pleasure in his state of bliss. Hakuryuu was going at a painfully slow pace and he couldn’t help the frustrated noises that tumbled out of his mouth. “Ryuu, _more. C’mon._ ”

Alibaba even kicked off his pants the rest of the way to make a point.

Hakuryuu knew what “more” meant. He decided to be good to Alibaba and give the boy what he wanted, so he leaned over to reach for the oil from their bedside. He put a healthy amount on his fingers before using his other hand to spread Alibaba’s legs wider and prodded at his entrance with a single finger. He started very slow, lazily pumping the finger in and out before adding a second. It took a few moments, but by the time Hakuryuu added a third finger, Alibaba was moaning. It was a shame he couldn’t draw out the process of finger-fucking him longer, Alibaba was prone to complaining when he was desperate. Hakuryuu leaned over to kiss all over Alibaba’s face before withdrawing his fingers in favor of slicking his own cock with oil.

“Hurry up,” Alibaba’s voice broke through the silence once more. Realizing he sounded kind of rude and quickly added, “ _Please._ I wanna feel you.”

“I got it.” Hakuryuu shot back, then took the blond’s lips with his own and pushed in carefully. He took his time bottoming out and Alibaba couldn’t protest. Not when Hakuryuu was kissing him so well, like he had the body of a god.

They stayed still for a long moment, Alibaba getting used to the stretch and Hakuryuu worshiping his lips like a man starved. As he held Alibaba in his arms, his tongue slid over the other’s bottom lip. Permission to his mouth was granted and he took Alibaba with his tongue before Alibaba broke away.

“Ha-- ah!” Hakuryuu knew what would've happened if he let Alibaba talk. More complaints about ‘Move’ or ‘Hurry up’ and he didn’t need any more of that from Alibaba. He backed out just a bit before slamming back in, causing Alibaba to choke on his name. There was a quick pause, Alibaba said nothing during it, so Hakuryuu started a rather steady pace, fucking into Alibaba with such love it made the blond want to cry.

Hakuyuu always had that effect on him. The guy would always treat Alibaba like he was his most devote follower in their intimate times alone. He was such a romantic and he said the cheesiest things, but damn if Alibaba didn’t love hearing it from his lips. Hakuryuu’s love for him has even pushed him to actual tears, Alibaba feeling unworthy of it after what they’ve been through and all the things they’ve done. He’s just glad to hold Hakuryuu in his arms like this-

Alibaba breaks out into a moan when Hakuryuu hits that spot inside him. He hadn’t even been listening to the nonsense the other boy was spouting, too busy with his thoughts of being enamored. Alibaba just hoped the tears that had been threatening to spill down earlier hadn’t fallen from his eyes. 

Suddenly, he felt something wet hit his chest. Hakuryuu’s face was hard to make out when his own eyes were blurred by pleasure, but it was clear after a moment that he’d started crying. He almost wanted to laugh at the fact.

“Alibaba...I-I love you, _fuck_ ,” Hakuryuu whined from above him. He was sweaty and panting, but in that moment Alibaba saw nothing less than an angel. He reached up to grab Hakuryuu’s face to pull him into a long, sloppy kiss. 

“I know.” Alibaba’s fingers slid further back to gently hold Hakuyuu’s head, petting his black hair in a soothing manner, attempting to ground him back to the world.

“So pretty like this…” Hakuryuu murmured. “You feel so perfect with me in you. Do you feel as good as I do? Does it feel good, Alibaba?”

With Hakuryuu still abusing his prostate, Alibaba wasn’t able to properly reply to him. He was nearing his climax, too. Hakuryuu’s praises weren’t helping either, the compliments just going straight to his dick. 

Alibaba resolved to lay in the sheets, taking everything that Hakuryuu gave to him. His thrusts were becoming sloppy, Alibaba knew he was close too. He let Hakuryuu do his thing for just a bit longer before reaching down to touch his own neglected cock. Hakuryuu’s hand wrapped around his own and he couldn’t help the little flustered blush that reached his ears.

They came together, both moaning a tad bit too loud. Hakuryuu rolled over to the side, but not too far from Alibaba. Both laid in silence for a while to catch their breaths and fully come down from the high they shared. Hakuryuu nosed at Alibaba’s hair, placing a small kiss on the top of his head. He was totally in need of a bath now and Alibaba would be saying something about it soon, so he enjoyed the peace while it lasted.

Alibaba, of course, was the first to speak, “You talk way too much, crybaby.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first real work here, please do be kind, I know it's shameless smut for a nearly dead fandom but I did try!


End file.
